Il n'était pas une fois
by Akimichi
Summary: Il était une fois- Non. Cette histoire est tout sauf un " il était une fois " . Cette histoire est triste et noire. Cette histoire c'est Eren qui pleure et Levi qui se drogue. Cette histoire n'est pas rose, elle n'est pas grise, elle est noire, comme de l'encre. Mais peu importe, parce que même s'il n'existe peut-être pas, Levi et Eren cherchent le bonheur. Futur M.
Prologue.

Un sanglot déchira le silence. Le jeune homme resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes, repliées contre son torse. Il ferma les yeux et avala difficilement sa salive. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Une chape de plomb semblait s'être déposée sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Il redressa la tête et pris une grande respiration, qui lui brûla la gorge. Il suffoquait à présent. Il baissa la tête et mordit brusquement une de ses mains, ses larmes s'écrasant sur ses genoux, mouillant son jean délavé. Mais qu'importe, la pluie lui tombait déjà dessus depuis 20 bonnes minutes. Il lâcha ses genoux et plaqua ses mains sur son visage, en poussant un cri rauque, plein de souffrance, de peur, de désespoir… Ses doigts se replièrent et il se mit à se griffer le visage, de longues traces rouges venant marquées ses joues. Un hoquet coupa ses pleurs, quelques secondes, puis il se remit à sangloter. Ses mains tremblaient, dévoilant son état de nervosité. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le trouve… Il leva les yeux au ciel, laissant la pluie s'écraser sur son visage, effaçant peu à peu la brûlure des griffures. Ses larmes se mélangeaient à celles du ciel. Il tendit la main devant lui, comme s'il espérait que quelqu'un la lui prendrais, pour l'aider, le relever, essuyer ses larmes. Il laissa son bras retomber. Qui voudrait l'aider ? Il n'étais qu'un gamin. Il ne savait rien. Et de toute façon, il n'oserait jamais raconter à un inconnu ce qu'il vivait. Alors, il déplia ses jambes et se releva. Il ne portais qu'un mince sweat à capuche et son jean délavé. Il était trempé et ses converses imbibées d'eau. Il rabattit la capuche sur son visage et baissa la tête, habitude qu'il avait pris lorsque tout cela avait commencer… Il sortit de la ruelle où il était resté prostré plus de 2h. Il eu à peine le temps de faire 5 pas, qu'une main agrippait son bras.

" - Je te cherchais. "

Le visage du jeune homme se décomposa.

" - P-papa…

\- Tu pensais pouvoir me fuir? Allez, on rentre. Tu mérites une petite correction. "

Son souffle se coupa, et l'adolescent essaya de se dégager de la poigne de son père. Il poussa un cri et poussa son père de son bras libre.

" - Laisse moi!

\- Voyons, arrête de lutter. "

Le jeune homme sentait la pluie glacée le transpercer, la main de son père lui broyait le bras, il était fatiguée, ses jambes ne le portait plus. Il se laissa tomber au sol, son bras tordu. Il gémit lorsque son père le tira, le traînant presque au sol. Il cria, sa voix se cassa. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, et son bras le faisait souffrir d'être tant tiré. Il laissa tomber sa tête, et il se sentit être trainer sur le sol froid et humide. Un murmure lui échappa.

" - Maman… "

Il se sentait étouffer, quand une voix inconnue se fit entendre.

" - Il me semble que le jeune homme n'aimerait pas être avec vous. "

Il redressa la tête, et ses yeux se posèrent sur un homme, plus âgé que lui, mais pas très grand. Il devait avoisiner les 1m60. Il le regarda, et, désespéré, le supplia de l'aider. Il se faisait pitié à lui-même. Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il était au bord de la rupture. Il avait besoin de lui, de cet inconnu, de n'importe qui. Mais de quelqu'un. L'homme insista, et son regard sembla transpercé le père de l'adolescent lorsqu'il lui somma de le lâcher. Un rire froid et sadique résonna et le jeune homme sentit son bras être libéré de l'emprise de son père. Il s'effondra par terre, à bout de force.

" - Faites-en ce que vous voulez. Mais ne croyez pas que je ne le récupérerais pas. "

Il n'entendait plus rien. Le noir l'entourait. Il sentit le froid et la faiblesse l'emporter.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le jeune homme était seul, sur un canapé qui sentait le cuir. Il se redressa, et la couverture qui le recouvrait tomba, dévoilant ton torse. Une grande bande l'entourait. Il grimaça et se rallongea. Il avait mal partout. Tout en lui brûlait, le lançait. Il se tourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond.

" - Tu es réveillé. "

L'adolescent sursauta et se tourna vers la voix. Il fixa l'homme devant lui, pendant plusieurs minutes. C'était mal élevé, impoli, intrusif, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il était fasciné par ce visage fin, cette peau blanche, ce nez mutin, ces yeux métalliques, ces lèvres rosés… Il adorait ces écarteurs à ses oreilles, ce piercing à son septum, celui à sa lèvre inférieure, à gauche… Il se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre, ses yeux caressant ses bras tatoués entièrement.

" - Tu as finis ton inspection gamin? "

La voix froide et ennuyée qui s'échappa de ces lèvres adorables cassa le matage du jeune homme. Il se sentit rougir.

" - E-excuse moi…

\- Garde tes excuses. Remet plutôt tes fringues et barre toi. "

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

" - Pardon?

\- Je te dis de dégager. Je suis pas un hôtel. Rhabille toi et dégage. Tu m'as fait pitié affalé sur le sol tout à l'heure. Maintenant casse toi, et va chercher tes couilles, rebelle toi contre ce connard qui te fais ça. "

Il désigna le bande sur son torse et son œil au beurre noir. Le jeune homme s'exclama, énervé :

" - Ta gueule! "

L'homme haussa un sourcil, comme amusé. Un sourire en coin froid étira ses lèvres.

" - T'attend quoi ? Bouge de chez moi. "

L'adolescent se redressa et récupéra ses vêtements. Il nota qu'il était secs et presque chauds. Il les enfila et se dirigea vers la porte, juste derrière. En sortant, il claqua la porte, en se demandant comment un mec aussi sexy et canon pouvait être un tel connard.


End file.
